Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black marker composition and an electronic component comprising a marker made of said black marker composition, and further relates to a communication device comprising said electronic component.
Background Art
A multilayered electronic component is provided, in some case, with a marker on the upper face of the multilayer body in order to avoid the mistake during the mounting or the production by specifying the direction of the mounting. Ba—Nd—Ti based ceramic having high ∈ or Q is well known as the material suitable for a high frequency component. As for the marker of the multilayered electronic component using this Ba—Nd—Ti based ceramic, the marker material consisting of a metal material is widely used (the patent document 1 and 2).
However, the marker consisting of such metal material needs to consider the short circuit with the terminal electrode, thus the shape or the position or so of the marker is limited. Also, when forming the marker on the upper face of the multilayered body, if the marker is directly formed on the foundation of the multilayered body, then the stray capacitance or the capacity coupling may occur between the marker consisting of the metal material and the dielectric material constituting the foundation of the multilayered body.
Especially recently, such problems have become prominent as the demands to make the product further compact and with higher characterization have become stronger. That is, in case the marker is consisting of metal, as the product is made smaller, the distance between the electrode and the marker becomes smaller, thus such spaces are easy to contact which then easily causes the short circuit.
In order to solve such problem, the technique to form the marker by the material other than the metal material has been proposed (the patent document 3). However, in case of forming the marker by the material other than the metal material, there may be problems as mentioned in below depending on the material.
For example, it is necessary to include the low temperature sintering agent when using Ba—Nd—Ti based foundation material as the foundation of the multilayered body for firing Ag electrode and the foundation material together. Such sintering agent component easily reacts with other substances, hence when a glass material is used as the marker material, the glass component crystallizes and causes the adhering strength between the foundation and the marker to become lower.
Also, when the pigment is used as the marker material, the color changes before and after the firing, and the contrast between the foundation and the marker is compromised.